


Bath Time

by leigh_23



Series: Bertholdt/Reader [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_23/pseuds/leigh_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to unwind after a long day of training then a little tub time with Bertl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know for sure if they bathe like this as trainees, or if they use showers. My guess is that they don't get showers until they are in an actual branch of the military.

**Part 2**

 

**Bath Time**

 

 

It was early in the evening, the day's training tasks and drills completed. The day, as usual was long and much labor induced, leaving your muscles screaming for relief. An aliment such as a bath would do nicely to soothe your aching muscles. It seemed idealistic.

Dinner was on most of the cadets minds, most of them would usually bathe afterwards, which meant that you would have the entire washroom all to yourself. You moved a hand up to wipe the remnants of sweat off of your brow, when you spotted Bertholdt, alone and making his way towards the mess hall. You had snuck several glances at your tall lover throughout the day, his masculine beauty was on full display whenever he would spar with Reiner, the sweat glistening on his brow all but a telltale sign of overexertion. Of course, nothing a soothing bath could fix.

The idea delighted you most pleasantly, footsteps near skipping over to Bertholdt. "Heading to dinner alone?" You asked, walking up to his towering frame. The male turned and gazed down at you, the faintest of smiles playing upon his lips. "Reiner said he would meet me after a short nap." Everything seemed to fall into place perfectly. Lady Luck seemed to be on your side today.

"Well," You lowered your voice so as not to capture the attention of passing cadets on their way to the mess hall. "I'm going to take a bath, would you like to join me?" Bertholdt audibly swallowed, such audacity from you was not uncommon, but it was in truth a dangerous game to engage. You appeared as a temptress to him, like a siren beckoning a sailor to the darkened waters of the ocean's murky womb.

"Well. . ." The thoughts whirred and clashed with one another in his head, his body screamed yes, while his brain merely whispered a faint no. "I guess I could use a nice bath." Bertholdt complied, earning a wide grin from you.

Getting Bertholdt to agree was the easy part, getting to the actual washroom without raising suspicions was a task all by itself. You left first, walking around behind the mess hall and as calmly as possible, made your way to the large wash house and began to prepare the hot, rushing water. Shortly after, Bertholdt arrived with a nervous sweat beading upon his brow and rolling down his cheek.

You had halfway stripped yourself, removing your gear and shirt, leaving you clad only in your trousers, bandaging and boots. "This will do us both good." You smiled at him, pouring the last bucket of steaming water into the large washtub.

Bertholdt managed a nervous smile, and took off his jacket, hanging it on a hook on the wall. Then proceeded to remove his boots. Eventually, the both of you had relieved your bodies of your uniforms, the scars and bruises the gear left on your skin made for proud marks to show your devotion and skill.

Bertholdt slipped in first, leaning against the frame of the large washtub, his knees jutting up out of the water like large stones the ocean beat against. You slipped in afterwards, in between his legs.

He seemed tense, almost too tense for such a relaxing setting. "What is wrong, Bertholdt?" The query left your lips, nearly startling the male. He looked to you, his green eyes tainted with unease and anxiety. "Nothing, I am just worried we may get caught." He muttered, shifting in the water. You thought for a minute, glancing down through the steamy water, your eyes traveling up his toned and muscled body for what seemed like forever. "Maybe I can help you relax," A coyish smile made it's way to your lips as you scooted towards Bertholdt and sat yourself in his lap presently, your arms resting on his broad shoulders.

The muscles underneath you tensed and shuddered, a hardness growing and pressing against your inner thigh. "Something tells me that is not all that is making you tense." You leaned in quickly, sealing your lips in a kiss before he could respond. Your hands roamed his chest, your finger tip occasionally brushing his pert nipple.

Before long, you realized that instead of you devouring him, he was growing more hasty in doing the same to you. His large hands brushed your inner thighs, moving up to cup your buttocks and push you more onto him. Your hand shot down and traced up his shaft through the water, your fingers deftly working a ring around his hardening penis and beginning to jerk him off.

A soft groan of surprise escaped from his mouth into yours, making the hollow burning in your lower regions flame up furiously. "Please," Bertholdt broke away momentarily, nearly heaving for breath. "Put me inside, I want to feel you." His breathless plea was all that was needed for you to comply, gripping his cock and gently guiding it inside.

"Mmmn," You moaned through gently parted lips, and began to slowly rock your hips against his own. Water sloshed and splashed around the two of you, neither seeming to care. Bertholdt's fingertips dug into the flesh of your ass, almost painfully as his large, tanned chest heaved with every moan. Your head fell back, your hair falling like a waterfall.

Bertholdt pushed, speeding up your pace and lolling your hips against yours. Soft moans parted your lips, his solid mass parting the soft flesh of your lower region. The sensation was wonderful, as always. How his erection throbbed and pulsated against your walls, massaging tenderly. The tub nearly tipped over, spilling large amounts of water on the floor.

Your toes curled, your climax fast approaching. Bertl's moans were more frequent now, a telltale sign he was nearing his end as well. You leaned in, gently nibbling and pulling on his lower lip, sucking tenderly on the flesh. Sloppy kisses were exchanged, before long you gave a lewd yelp of pleasure and embraced orgasm. It was enough to pull Bertholdt into his own climax, making him frown deeply at the intensity before his jaw flew open with a moan, his seed releasing in your warm heaven.

Relishing in your climax for as long as you could, you eventually came down from your high and got off of Bertholdt with a slight whimper, the tall male soon following after, quick to grab a towel and wrap it around himself.

However you were of the frugal type, and knew better than to just waste perfectly good water like that. Before you could grab a rag to begin washing with, Bertholdt stopped you by grabbing your wrist delicately. "We should clean up and go eat, Reiner will be missing us." 

You couldn't help but smile, Bertholdt was a voice of reason, a valuable asset to both you and Reiner. "Alright, but it will be a waste of water."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Bertholdt seems OOC.


End file.
